The new Lavandula cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, John Robb, in New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Lavender varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during October of 2009.
The seed parent is the, unpatented variety referred to as Lavender ‘Bee Pretty’. The pollen parent is unknown as it was an open pollination breeding program, using several proprietary pollen parents. The new variety was discovered in October of 2011 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2009 crossing, in a research greenhouse in New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative terminal cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in New South Wales, Australia during January of 2012 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in at least 4 successive generations.